The quality and realism of the sound produced by the sound systems in movie theaters continues to improve. The realism is produced by using a technique commonly referred to as surround sound wherein multiple sound tracks are recorded and the sound from each of the tracks are played back in speakers that are located in different directions relative to the audience. Currently, many feature films are recorded using seven sound tracks. The seven sound tracks typically include a left surround sound track and a right surround sound track. The left surround sound track is played back through one or more speakers that are behind and to the left of the audience. The right surround sound track is played back through one or more speakers that are behind and to the right of the audience. The remaining five tracks are played back through speakers that are at various angles in front of the audience. Some films have an eighth track that is played back through a subwoofer.